The Vigilantes Volume 1
by Lillian Lorrie Wayne
Summary: This is what my friend and I think there should be comic books about. So follow Lilly, Marceline, and Drake on their journey to create the vigilantes, a group of neutral vigilantes, and the eventual creation of the sonic seven. First fanfiction! Due to problems putting up the chapters, to read the new parts you have to retread the whole thing. Sorry!
1. The begining

**Hello people! this is my first story, so please go easy on me. My friend and I have been working on this for a while and we constantly switch POVs. so this is not all written by the same person. So, enjoy!**

**-Lilly Wayne**

**We only own Lillian Wayne, Marceline Kyle-Nigma, Drake Narrator, and all the other names you don't recognize.**

The story so far...

I was talking with Alfred when I heard something clattter to the floor. I looked up and saw nothing. Literally. Perhaps I should let you in on a little secret. I am completely blind. But my eyes still seem like I'm not. Weird, right? So anyway, I tried calling Alfred's name. But he didn't answer. I tried calling Ace. I heard his paws softly patter into the room. Where is everyone? I thought. So, I did the only thing I could think to do. I picked up my emergency batphone and called Barbara.

"Lilly?" She asked.

"Barbara? Where is everyone? I was talking to Alfred and the next thing I know whatever he was holding clattered to the floor." I said back.

"I don't know. But I intend to find out." She replied.

I heard something move outside. That's not supposed to happen. I shouldn't even be able to hear something like a bike on the asphalt outside. Then it hit me.

"Barbara?" I asked.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"You might want to hurry. Someone just dove on to the property..." I muttered.

"Go DOWNSTAIRS" She told me.

I complied. Ace and I headed to the clock and pulled down the lever, revealing whatever was there. An elevator maybe? I stepped inside and went down to the batcave. I picked up one of my brother's spare utility belts and buckled it going horizontiley down my chest. I sat down next to Ace with a first-Aid kit by my side. I heard a loud noise like a door being busted off it's hinges. I could hear someone walking around upstairs. Uh-Oh! Dad's gonna kill me! I wonder where Logic is right now...

I had complained to Riddler that his new plan was to boring. Capture civilians? Been there, done that. I really wish that he thought of something different once in a while. I decided to go hang out with Ivy. Besides the rest of the Sirens, I was probably the only villain girl to always hang out with them. Mama cat loved when i would babysit her kittens. But WHY must Harley be so annoying? She cant expect to hit me in the back of the head with her new hammers, and expect me not to get mad!

Anyway, i wonder what Lily is up to? I haven't seen her since my 'Emerald' days. I think it's time drop by the Wayne Manor, and do a little house search, see if the boy Blunder, and B-man are there. That means I can on a bit of a shopping spree. I do need new hair dye though, and im running out of darts. Stupid bird-boy. I went to the Manor, but somethings wrong. I can feel it...

**So. I hope you liked part one. Please no flames and please rate ands review!**

**- Lilly Wayne**


	2. The failed attempt

**Hello people! this is my first story, so please go easy on me. My friend and I have been working on this for a while and we constantly switch POVs. so this is not all written by the same person. So, enjoy!**

**-Lilly Wayne**

**We only own Lillian Wayne, Marceline Kyle-Nigma, Drake Narrator, and all the other names you don't recognize.**

The story so far...

I was talking with Alfred when I heard something clattter to the floor. I looked up and saw nothing. Literally. Perhaps I should let you in on a little secret. I am completely blind. But my eyes still seem like I'm not. Weird, right? So anyway, I tried calling Alfred's name. But he didn't answer. I tried calling Ace. I heard his paws softly patter into the room. Where is everyone? I thought. So, I did the only thing I could think to do. I picked up my emergency batphone and called Barbara.

"Lilly?" She asked.

"Barbara? Where is everyone? I was talking to Alfred and the next thing I know whatever he was holding clattered to the floor." I said back.

"I don't know. But I intend to find out." She replied.

I heard something move outside. That's not supposed to happen. I shouldn't even be able to hear something like a bike on the asphalt outside. Then it hit me.

"Barbara?" I asked.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"You might want to hurry. Someone just dove on to the property..." I muttered.

"Go DOWNSTAIRS" She told me.

I complied. Ace and I headed to the clock and pulled down the lever, revealing whatever was there. An elevator maybe? I stepped inside and went down to the batcave. I picked up one of my brother's spare utility belts and buckled it going horizontiley down my chest. I sat down next to Ace with a first-Aid kit by my side. I heard a loud noise like a door being busted off it's hinges. I could hear someone walking around upstairs. Uh-Oh! Dad's gonna kill me! I wonder where Logic is right now...

I had complained to Riddler that his new plan was to boring. Capture civilians? Been there, done that. I really wish that he thought of something different once in a while. I decided to go hang out with Ivy. Besides the rest of the Sirens, I was probably the only villain girl to always hang out with them. Mama cat loved when i would babysit her kittens. But WHY must Harley be so annoying? She cant expect to hit me in the back of the head with her new hammers, and expect me not to get mad!

Anyway, i wonder what Lily is up to? I haven't seen her since my 'Emerald' days. I think it's time drop by the Wayne Manor, and do a little house search, see if the boy Blunder, and B-man are there. That means I can on a bit of a shopping spree. I do need new hair dye though, and im running out of darts. Stupid bird-boy. I went to the Manor, but somethings wrong. I can feel it...

**So. I hope you liked part one. Please no flames and please rate ands review!**

**- Lilly Wayne**

**Hello. It's me again. Did the last part make sense? I hope it did. The first half was my explanation of things. The second half was Marcee's. It will continue on like this for the rest of the story.**

**-Lilly Wayne**

I wasn't prepared for what happened next. I heard what I'm pretty sure was Barbara run through the door, do a quick sweep of the first floor, and run down to the Batcave. I heard her rush to my side and ask me what happened. When I told her, she told me that all adults over the age of 18 were gone. Missing. But, I think Dick's on a mission in Byolia...Uh-oh! We heard someone open the door to the Batcave. Barbara was trying to find a way to get me through the zeta-tubes and to safety. I took what felt like two bat-a-rangs, one for each hand, and threw them in the general direction of the elevator. If this was Marceline she would be making less noise, trying to sneek up on me like always. Which is close to impossible with a blind person, considering people that have one less sense always have their other senses' heightened. Barbara finnally got the zeta-tube to allow me to get through. She ran to my side grabbed my hand and ran to the zeta-tube, Ace following closely behind, that dog will never leave me behind or leave my side for that matter. We got to through the zeta-tubes and heard quite a few loud gasps. Dad's REALLY going to kill me, now.

*Flashback*

"Klarion! I don't understand this." I told him as he was teaching me more witch craft. These spells are way to confusing."Keep on trying! I'm busy, so practice somewhere else." he hissed at me. I've been living with him for ten years, I'm still 13, and he STILL won't really help me. He never really cares for me, only let's me stay in his house. Had I dared go further, and repeat myself, causing him to get angry? Yes, yes I did. "Can you actually help me for once?" I snapped back,making sure there was venom in my voice. He quickly turned around, yelled some spell, and before I knew it, there were cuts all over my body, very deep, and burned very much. Those scars never went away. I didn't cry, but slowly bowed to him, turned around, and walked to my room. Klarion the Witch Boy. My mentor. I have to stay like this for 5 more years. This will never go by slower.

*End of Flashback*

Klarion. He is the one that called my name. He is the one that is causing this.

**Thanks for reading. Please rate and review. Remember constructive criticism is appreciated. But PLEASE no flames!**

**-Lilly Wayne**


	3. The meeting

**Hello people! this is my first story, so please go easy on me. My friend and I have been working on this for a while and we constantly switch POVs. so this is not all written by the same person. So, enjoy!**

**-Lilly Wayne**

**We only own Lillian Wayne, Marceline Kyle-Nigma, Drake Narrator, and all the other names you don't recognize.**

The story so far...

I was talking with Alfred when I heard something clattter to the floor. I looked up and saw nothing. Literally. Perhaps I should let you in on a little secret. I am completely blind. But my eyes still seem like I'm not. Weird, right? So anyway, I tried calling Alfred's name. But he didn't answer. I tried calling Ace. I heard his paws softly patter into the room. Where is everyone? I thought. So, I did the only thing I could think to do. I picked up my emergency batphone and called Barbara.

"Lilly?" She asked.

"Barbara? Where is everyone? I was talking to Alfred and the next thing I know whatever he was holding clattered to the floor." I said back.

"I don't know. But I intend to find out." She replied.

I heard something move outside. That's not supposed to happen. I shouldn't even be able to hear something like a bike on the asphalt outside. Then it hit me.

"Barbara?" I asked.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"You might want to hurry. Someone just dove on to the property..." I muttered.

"Go DOWNSTAIRS" She told me.

I complied. Ace and I headed to the clock and pulled down the lever, revealing whatever was there. An elevator maybe? I stepped inside and went down to the batcave. I picked up one of my brother's spare utility belts and buckled it going horizontiley down my chest. I sat down next to Ace with a first-Aid kit by my side. I heard a loud noise like a door being busted off it's hinges. I could hear someone walking around upstairs. Uh-Oh! Dad's gonna kill me! I wonder where Logic is right now...

-I had complained to Riddler that his new plan was to boring. Capture civilians? Been there, done that. I really wish that he thought of something different once in a while. I decided to go hang out with Ivy. Besides the rest of the Sirens, I was probably the only villain girl to always hang out with them. Mama cat loved when i would babysit her kittens. But WHY must Harley be so annoying? She cant expect to hit me in the back of the head with her new hammers, and expect me not to get mad!

Anyway, i wonder what Lily is up to? I haven't seen her since my 'Emerald' days. I think it's time drop by the Wayne Manor, and do a little house search, see if the boy Blunder, and B-man are there. That means I can on a bit of a shopping spree. I do need new hair dye though, and im running out of darts. Stupid bird-boy. I went to the Manor, but somethings wrong. I can feel it...

**So. I hope you liked part one. Please no flames and please rate ands review!**

**- Lilly Wayne**

**Hello. It's me again. Did the last part make sense? I hope it did. The first half was my explanation of things. The second half was Marcee's. It will continue on like this for the rest of the story.**

**-Lilly Wayne**

I wasn't prepared for what happened next. I heard what I'm pretty sure was Barbara run through the door, do a quick sweep of the first floor, and run down to the Batcave. I heard her rush to my side and ask me what happened. When I told her, she told me that all adults over the age of 18 were gone. Missing. But, I think Dick's on a mission in Byolia...Uh-oh! We heard someone open the door to the Batcave. Barbara was trying to find a way to get me through the zeta-tubes and to safety. I took what felt like two bat-a-rangs, one for each hand, and threw them in the general direction of the elevator. If this was Marceline she would be making less noise, trying to sneek up on me like always. Which is close to impossible with a blind person, considering people that have one less sense always have their other senses' heightened. Barbara finnally got the zeta-tube to allow me to get through. She ran to my side grabbed my hand and ran to the zeta-tube, Ace following closely behind, that dog will never leave me behind or leave my side for that matter. We got to through the zeta-tubes and heard quite a few loud gasps. Dad's REALLY going to kill me, now.

-*Flashback*

"Klarion! I don't understand this." I told him as he was teaching me more witch craft. These spells are way to confusing."Keep on trying! I'm busy, so practice somewhere else." he hissed at me. I've been living with him for ten years, I'm still 13, and he STILL won't really help me. He never really cares for me, only let's me stay in his house. Had I dared go further, and repeat myself, causing him to get angry? Yes, yes I did. "Can you actually help me for once?" I snapped back,making sure there was venom in my voice. He quickly turned around, yelled some spell, and before I knew it, there were cuts all over my body, very deep, and burned very much. Those scars never went away. I didn't cry, but slowly bowed to him, turned around, and walked to my room. Klarion the Witch Boy. My mentor. I have to stay like this for 5 more years. This will never go by slower.

*End of Flashback*

Klarion. He is the one that called my name. He is the one that is causing this.

**Thanks for reading. Please rate and review. Remember constructive criticism is appreciated. But PLEASE no flames!**

**-Lilly Wayne**

I'll have someone meet you you at the brail section of the Gotham library.' she texted me back. She wouldn't bother try to keep it a secret. She knows that every secret I know about the supers heros, such as hideouts and identities,( that I don't know too many of) I will keep just like she promises not to read my mind. I have too many old secrets about what happend with my family, and what I did, to let her go that deep in my mind. 'K, c u soon' I texted back. Let's see, that's a couple hours away, and the zeta-tube would not recognize me. Oh well, looks like I'll take the roller blades. Since riddler thinks I'm too young to have a motor cycle, and Riddler had the keys to the car and would kill me if I dented his car, I had some sycho roller blades made for me at a motor bike shop. It took me about half an hour to get was one of the bird boys. So I waved and smirked. He seemed to see me to,and walked over some-what amused. "Is it just me, or has your hair gotten a shade brighter of blue?" he asked.

"Just you birdy boy?" I walked and talked while I told him why I was here. "How do we know we can trust you?" he said. Looks like I have to sacrifice some. Oh well, no real harm done. "I'll tell you me secret identitie. That way if I double cross you, you can always tell the world my secret." I said. " But you can't tell any of the other heros, ok?" I said. "Fine. Let's go then at least. None of the heros are really happy about a villain coming." he said. "You know I'm not all that bad, right? I have have helped you out on a few occasions." I said, as he led the way. "By the way, My name is Marceline. Marceline Nigma is what most people call me now." I said.

About a few hours later, we arrived at a forest near a mountain. I don't know the name, but I think he told me. My memory is starting to get worse. It's not like this all the time, just at random times. All of a sudden, part of the ground near the mountain started to lift up. "Nice." I mutterd to myself. "What?" he said. Robin must have heard me. " Nothing, just talking to myself. Anyway, um... are any of the heros going to attack me right away?" I asked. "Maybe." he said with a smirk. "Great!" I said sarcasticly at him. When we walked around a turn, the first thing I saw was red and yellow, whiched startled me. Then I realized that Ki-Flash would try to attack me. I felt a cold shiver run down my arm as he came toward me, but came up short as he tripped. Sometimes being able to change things for them way I want, as long as I have a logical reason, really helps. When I looked up, I saw a bunc of heros in a stance, ready to attack me. Good thing I stacked up on darts, have my dagger, have my belt, and remember some spells. Oh yeah! I still have my roller blades. Bring it. Wait. Lily! What is she doing here?

It's nice to hear people laugh. Laugh.

Live.

Love.

Friends.

Family.

My family.

I really wish that for once I could have a family like them. Love like they do. Laugh like they do.

Hope like they do. But I guess that goes to show you there is no hope for me. 'Marceline.' I heard someone say from the back of my head. 'Marceline!'' it came louder. Wait. I recognize that voice! Who's is it? 'MARCELINE!' it screamed, but this time, so loud it gave me a giant head ache. The next thing I know, i feel my body go limp, and the last thing I saw was someone with black hair catch me right before I hit the ground.

I woke up to kid flash looking at me weirdly. You know what? To hell with my secret identity. If they know my first name, they can't get my entire life story, can they? And if they do, I'll a little bit of witch craft to mess things up a bit. "Call me Marceline." I said. "Okay... Call me KF, I guess.." He said. "Anyway, are you okay? After you laughed with," he stopped, unsure if he should say Lilly's name," that girl over there, then you fainted. You looked like you were staring off into space. Are you sure you are okay?" He said. "Can't say I, got a really bad headache all of a sudden, but I'm surveillance be fine." I said somewhat kindly and sarcastically. The Room I was in seems like a medical wing or something. "Hey" I said, " where is lily?" I said. "You know her name?" KF said really surprised. "Yeah, I've seen her in her home town before, and have saved her on a few occasions." I said arrogantly. "The only reason you saved my was because none of the other heroes where there, and I was injured." She said in a matter-of-fact voice, walking into the room."I silently sticked my tongue out at her, knowing she wouldn't be able to see it. "What day is it?" I said out of the blue, while two more heroes walked in the room, one wearing black with a superman symbol on it, and the other wearing a green suit. "Thursday. Why?" Said the girl in the green suit, eyeing me very suspiciously. "Oh, um..." I said starting to get sad. I looked over at Lily, and saw her expression look sympathetic, but not very noticeable. She knows about my memory problems. "I forgot. I, I have really bad memory sometimes, so can you not get to annoyed if I ask too many questions, please?" I said feeling sad. That's when three more heroes walked through the door. Miss Martion, Robin, and a boy with gills. "We need to talk about her, and why she is here." The boy with gills said, looking in my direction.

**You know the drill, people.**

**- Lilly Wayne**


End file.
